The Witch Twins
by TwilightLovarr
Summary: This is about Alec and Jane, the Volturi Twins. We all know they're very powerful. But how did they become a vampire? One-Shot
1. Prologue

Prologue

_I saw shadows... A lot of shadows. I gazed up to the sky, wishing and praying for release. The light of the moon fell slightly on my skin. Tears ran down my face while I prayed more and more. I hoped for safety and love, but my hopes were never questioned. I never did something wrong, but still I had to pay. I gazed back at the shadows, the shadows were from humans. While my tears fell on the ground I curled my bottom lip up. They were going to pay for this. They will never see the light again. Only the shadows of the sun, moon and stars. The same shadows I've seen my entire live. Shadows will break them. Forever they will be doomed. I longed for revenge a long time, and I'll get it. While darkness surrounded me and the tears were flowing down my face I cursed them all. I looked for the last time up to the moon and for once in my life, I saw the beautiful light she had._


	2. The Witch Twins

**Hello everyone, I decided to write a one shot this time about Alec and Jane! The most powerful twins on the world. But how did they became a vampire? This is about Alec and Jane, how_ they_ became a vampire? What made them so bitter? Why do they enjoy killing humans so much?**

**I do not own the Twilight Saga**

The Witch Twins

~*~  
**Jane's POV**  
~*~

I looked straight before me as I walked hand in hand with my twin brother through a dark alley. The ground was odd and there laid pieces of trash in the corners of the old houses. I saw some people peeking at us as they whispered _things_ about us to the others. Things like _witches_ or _children of the Devil_. We were the Witch Twins. No, we weren't real witches, but the more we tried to convince them the more suspicious they became. Even our parents thought of us like that, even if they didn't show that. I could see it in their eyes when they look at us.

I turned my head to look at my twin brother, Alec. We were from the same height and we looked almost exactly like each other. The only difference was that his hair was a little bit darker and my lips were fuller. I couldn't say about myself if I really was beautiful, but Alec looked like an Angel. He was beautiful. So I guess that I was kind of beautiful too. Though, nobody could compare his or hers beauty to Alec, but that was the way I thought about him. Maybe others didn't think he was as beautiful as I saw him. Not that it really shocked me, they thought we were witches, but Alec and I knew better. He was the only one I had, the only one who showed his love for me and the only one who I could love. He was there always for me and I was there always for him.

It all started the day our mother gave birth to us. Two little babies. A boy and a girl, called Alec and Jane. Because we lived in a small village, everyone knew about the birth of the Witch Twins. It wasn't normal to give birth to _twins_. It was odd and awkward. It rarely happened. They thought that we were doomed because we were born together. Was that fair? Was it fair that everyone hated you and thought you're doomed just because you're a twins. I don't think so, but that was only because I knew better.

I don't had any magic powers, nor Alec. I couldn't let other people fly or let animals talk or something. But sometimes, sometimes I wish that I could. I wish I could let them feel the _pain_ they're causing me. The pain they're causing Alec. I hated seeing Alec suffering. He was always the protective one; he saw himself as my protector, given the fact that there was nobody else to protect me. He was the man and he always tried to stand up for me. He even had a fight with a boy because he was scolding at me. I loved Alec for that, but I just hated to see him suffering because of _me_. Yes, he was older. Yes, he was a boy. But I was just two minutes younger and a girl could stand up for herself too. Though, a boy never fight a girl. It shows weakness for the boy and that would cause damage for his "reputation".

Alec and I never really had any friends. We only had each other, but sometimes it wasn't enough. Don't get me wrong, we loved each other dearly and Alec was the most important person in the world for me, it's just that sometimes I wish I had a friend. Someone I could play with, other than Alec. I knew that Alec thought the same. He always wanted to have a friend were he could play ball with or some other boy activity. Though I'm not a girly girl, I wished that I had a friend were I could play with the dolls with or something else girly. But there was no kid in this village, maybe on this _earth_. who wanted to play with us. Who wanted to come _near_ us. Every mother or father warned his or hers child about the Witch Twins. They didn't dare to come near us. They only talked to us to scold to us or something. I never showed it, but it truly hurt me. Alec was the only one who knew about my pain and I was the only one who knew about his. It would never change, Alec and I will never have anyone else except for each other. Sometimes it wasn't enough, but sometimes it was enough. We don't know what our future what will happen in the future to us. The only thing we knew for sure that we were, and always will be, the Witch Twins.

~*~  
**Alec's POV**  
~*~

I felt my twin sister squeezing my hand as we walked through a dark alley. I turned my head to look at her Angelic face. We both looked almost exactly the same. The only difference was that her hair was a little bit lighter and her lips were a little bit fuller. I saw the fear in her brown eyes as she looked at me the way only I was allowed to see. Jane never showed her emotions to anyone else except for me. The same goes for me, though I was more open about my emotions then Jane. I knew the pain she was suffering; I felt it too. The way people treated us... I couldn't describe it. Even our parents, our own _parents_ saw us then nothing more than two evil creatures.

Jane and I belong to nowhere. We didn't had any friends, though I wish I had one apart from Jane. It wasn't like I didn't love her, no, she was the world to me, it was just that I didn't had any buddy or something. A boy with who I could play pranks with on somebody or with who I could play ball or something. But it was impossible with the fact that _every_ parent warned his or hers child for us. The Witch Twins, as they called us. Created by Demons who were nothing more than evil.

Though we were used to the nickname, it stilled hurt us when somebody called us like that. The first time when it happened was definitely the worst. I could still remember that memory clearly. Like it was yesterday when it happened. I would never forget that horrible day.

Jane and I were walking together hand in hand, as always, through the streets. Suddenly there came a boy from behind us who started to disturb Jane. That totally pissed me of and I drew my fist back and I slammed him right in the face. He fell on the ground while he grabbed his nose who was bleeding like crazy, broken. People saw it happening and started to whisper with each other. It was odd how a boy like me could beat another boy who was, almost a feet taller than me. They thought I had some crazy power. They already saw us as weird and odd children because Jane and I were twins, some people even spied at us, but when I beat that boy who was bigger and older than me, it pushed them over the edge. And because Jane was my sister, and we shared most of our genes with each other, they started to think that she was a witch too. They started to glare at us and hiss things like: "witch" or "evil creatures" at us. Jane and I ran as fast as we could away, into the woods; it was the place where we always were if we wanted to be alone, without people around us. Jane started to cry, something what rarely happened and I was too shock to say something. Two hours later we walked back to our home and we were shocked when we saw our parents in the "kitchen" - we had quit a small house. They were talking quietly to each other and looked shocked or should I say

_caught_ when they saw us enter home. Jane and I shared a quick glance and we knew exactly what was going on: they knew about what happened. But instead of being proud because I protected Jane, or feeling at least bad for us, they just ignored us. I saw in the fear in their eyes. They stood up and walked away, like we weren't there.

Jane and I were both thirteen now and we both knew that how older we got, how worse it all became. Thirteen wasn't a lucky number so people really started to get scared of us now. Even big and strong men didn't dare to come near us. Jane and I could only bow our heads in shame and feeling the pain we were both enduring. We couldn't fight back or scold back, we couldn't do anything about it. It would only scare the people more than they already were. We were just two innocent children, two innocent children who had a big impact on other people. We could only wish, hope and pray for a better life. We could only hope for this to stop. But it never stopped. Maybe we were doomed. The only one that was worth to live for what Jane. Without her I wouldn't be anything. I wouldn't be the Alec I was now.

Still, even if I had Jane, I knew that someday everything will go wrong. There was going to happen something, I had an awkward feeling, like something was going to happen to Jane and me, and I couldn't even protect her like I always did, or always _tried_ to do. I always felt like being her protector, like being her big brother. Even if I was only two minutes older than her. I loved her so much, only the thought of something happening to her was killing me. We shared a bond that nobody understood, but still, nobody tried to understand us.

From the day we were born we were outsiders. We didn't belong anywhere. Children never wanted to play with us, in the beginning we thought it was because of us. Maybe there was something wrong with us. But how older we got how wiser we got, and we started to understand that it wasn't us who were weird, it was _them_. They're thoughts and prejudices about us... I couldn't explain the way they made us feel. But again, we couldn't do anything about it. We didn't stand any change against them.

Jane and I knew what they did with the people who they suspected of witch craft. They tortured them until they're heart stopped with beating, or they let them burn on the stake or something else horrible that would kill them. But we never talked about it. Only the thought of it made me shiver and shudder like crazy. I knew that if that would happen to us I couldn't protect Jane and that was one of the reasons I never talked about it. Deep inside us we knew that we would end like all those innocent people, but we would never confess it. As long as we weren't caught, there was nothing to worry about.

...Right?

~*~  
**Jane's POV**  
~*~

I knew that Alec knew that I was scared. I tried to hide it; I hated it to show other people my emotions. But I couldn't hide anything for Alec. _I_ knew that _he_ was scared too, but he didn't even try to hide it. I knew him better than anyone. So we were both scared, so what? Nobody could blame us. People were staring at us, like they were trying to physically _hurt_ us with only a glance. I could only glare back at them, trying to hurt _them_ with _my_ glance. It would scare them off, I knew that, it would put me and Alec more in trouble, I knew that too, but it didn't matter anymore. It was already too late. Alec and I both knew what they do with "witches". Burn them or torture them until they're heart stop with beating. We both knew that someday we will end like them, but we never talked about it.

Alec and I started to walk a little bit faster as we almost arrived at home. I didn't look forward to see my parents again. Or they ignore us, or they start to scream at us to ask why we're late or where did we go. Like they cared. They tried to show us that they - maybe - do love us, but Alec and I both knew that we're witches for them too. They were afraid of us. Our father even once moved protectively for my mother when we had a big fight with them, he thought we were going to hurt her with our "witch craft". Our own mother! Not that you could call her a mother, she was never there for us. I couldn't understand her. She carried Alec and me nine months in her belly with love and desire. She and our father were looking forward the day that we, or one of us, would arrive. They never expected twins, even not when my mother's belly was bigger than another one who only carried _one_ child. When my mother gave birth to Alec, a boy, our father and she almost exploded from happiness. But when I arrived they were afraid. Even Alec didn't matter anymore. We were different than the others, we weren't normal. We were _twins_. Nonetheless, instead of leaving us they decided to take care of us. But they didn't do that in the way they should've done that. They didn't showed us the love they had for one of us when they expected one baby. They lost the love for us, they lost the happy feeling when my mother held Alec before she gave birth to me. Our father never showed any proud of love for his son. Our mother never brushed her daughter's hair or asked her to help her with doing the laundry - it was or me who did it or she. We never did together things; she was afraid of me. Alec and I only had each other we could love. We were our whole life together, we're never separated. From the moment my mother got pregnant we were together. And we'll always be. Always we'll be together, with no one else. No father or mother who cared about us. No friends to play with. No other family member who loved us. Nobody, only Alec and I.

We saw already our house when we finally reached the end of the dark alley. It wasn't a big house nor beautiful. It was an old and little house with three rooms. Our father build it when my mother got pregnant. They spend almost all their money to buy the land and the material for the house. It wasn't much, but they were happy when he was done. The idea was one room for the kitchen, one room where we could sit and eat and the other was for them. To sleep in. They wanted to have their child always with them. They wanted the child to sleep with them so they could look at him or her with love filled their eyes. But the whole plan changed when not _one_ but _two_ babies arrived. They didn't wanted us to be with them, to sleep with them. They didn't wanted to look at us with love when we were peacefully in sleep. They decided to give Alec and me a room alone, the other would be for them and the other room would be for the kitchen and everything else. They were clearly disappointed. I knew that they only wanted Alec, I felt guilty that we were in this position. If I didn't came with Alec he would've had a good life. With parents who loved them and friends to play with. Alec got angry when I told him that one time. He had said: _"If our parents never believed those stories about witches and twins they would've been maybe good parents. It doesn't matter if you're my twin or not. It's their fault that we're in this position. They repulsed us when they realized we were twins. So it's not your fault but there fault."_ I felt a little bit better after his words, but still, the guilty feeling never disappeared.

I squeezed Alec's hand again as we got closer and closer to the house. For some reason I had a strange feeling. Like something was going to happen. I inhaled deeply the cold air. Alec sensed my uneasiness and turned his head to look with his beautiful brown eyes reassuring at me.

'It's okay, Jane,' he said calmly and like he could read my mind he said: 'Nothing is going to happen, everything is all right. I'm here, with you.'

I smiled slightly at him and nodded my head. 'You're right, everything is all right.' What I didn't knew was that it was totally the opposite. I didn't knew that my end was coming soon. That people started to _do_ something about those _witch children_.

We reached the house and shared a short glance before Alec opened the door and walked in. I followed him quietly. The feeling still wasn't gone and I started to get more scared by the minute. I still hadn't let go of Alec's hand and I was glad that I at least had him by my side.

'Where were you?' we heard our father ask. We turned our heads to see him and our mother sitting at the dining table. We were surprised that he wasn't angry, or at least didn't shout at us. He looked calmly while he waited for an answer.

'We were gone for a walk, father,' Alec answered as polite as he could.

'You're late,' father growled. 'Next time tell us where you go and when you're coming back. Do I and your mother always have to be worried about you?'

That hit it. I totally lost it. '_Worried_?' I shouted. I saw my parents wince but I didn't care. 'You don't care about us. You're not worried! You're trying to pretend that you're worried but you don't even _love_ us. From the moment Alec and I were born you showed nothing more than hate, fear and disappointment. You see us as witches, not as _common children_!' I screamed at the last part. Alec squeezed my hand as sign that it was enough but I didn't care anymore. I was done with it. 'Alec and I are NOTHING more than two common children who are longing for love. We AREN'T witches and we'll NEVER be!' I screamed furiously at the top of my lungs.

'Enough Jane!' my father stood furiously up, but I could see the fear in his eyes when he looked at me. My mother was sobbing quietly and moved as far away from us as she could. Our father stepped in front of her to protect her. It was the same thing again, my words didn't help anything. It even made it all worse. 'I am...' my father was cut by noises from outside.

_'They live here. The Witch Twins,'_ we heard the voices whisper to each other. _'We have to get them fast before they escape!_

Alec and I looked shocked at each other. We heard our father bow his head in _shame_? What happened? Or, _what was going to happen_? Our mother started to sob harder as the voices became more clear and clear. Suddenly Alec gasped.

'Jane, they're going to get us!' he whispered panicked at me. Before I could replied or do anything the door flew open and we saw the all the _villagers_ surrounding our houses. Suddenly I realized where that strange feeling was coming from. I was right. Something _was_ going to happen.

'Get them!' a man with big pitchfork screamed. 'Get the Witch Twins!'

Alec and I stepped scared back as four men came closer to us. I held Alec's hand so tight that it hurt. I felt a tear escaping my eye corner. Suddenly I felt four arms grabbing me and I started to scream. I saw the other two grabbing Alec as he started to scream too.

'Alec!' I yelled and I tried to held his hand but I couldn't. 'LET ME GO!' I yelled and I started to struggle harder when I didn't felt Alec's hand in mine anymore. I turned my head to see my father and mother looking defeated. 'Help us,' I pleaded them. 'Please, we're your children!' I pleaded them. My mother covered her face with her hands as she cried and father wrapped his arms around her. It was the first time in my _whole_ life that I saw pain in their eyes as they looked at how the villagers took us with them. But it didn't matter, they didn't do anything about it.

The villagers started to cheer when the men pulled us out of the house. I saw tears running down Alec's face and I started to cry silently too. The villagers enlighted the streets with their torches as the men dragged us with them. I struggled and tried to escape but they were too strong.

One of the men who was holding me looked disgusted down at me. '_Witch_,' he hissed in my face what made me cry more.

I didn't know where we were going or what was going to happen when I saw it. '_NO_!' I screamed as I saw two stakes. They were going to burn us. They were going to burn two innocent children. 'Please no!' I sobbed. 'Please!' I begged but no one listened. The men carried us to the stakes while the other villagers went to stand on a place where they could see us good and where they could enjoy the most of our pain.

I saw Alec struggle but it didn't help. He looked at me, pain covered his face like mine. His eyes were big and red from the tears and I knew that his eyes mirrored mine. I tried to escape and struggled with all the power I had but it was hopeless. They tied me tightly against the stake, so tight that it hurt. The rope almost cut me in my skin and I cried defeated as I saw Alec, tied against another stake.

I saw a man coming up as he smiled smugly at us before turning to the villagers who were waiting impatiently. 'Dear villagers,' he started. 'We are here to witnesses the death of two witches.' The entire villages started to cheer and scream.

'Burn them!' they screamed. 'Burn the filthy witches!'

'No!' I screamed as a group men stepped closer to Alec with their torches. 'Take me! Take me! Don't do anything to him! I beg you!' I yelled but nobody listened. I watched in horror as the fire started to lick at Alec's feet. 'No, please!' I cried.

Alec turned his head slowly. I almost couldn't see him through the thick smoke. 'I love you,' he whispered. It broke my heart in countless pieces as I saw him burn. Alec didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve any of this.

'I love you too,' I whispered back as tears started to run down my face. I didn't realize that they already started a fire under my feet too till I felt it. _Burning_. I started to scream, cry, struggle, beg, but nothing helped. I inhaled the thick smoke and started to couch like crazy. I looked at the smug faces of the villagers who were screaming with pleasure. '_CURSE YOU ALL!_ I yelled. I wanted them to feel the pain I was feeling. I decided to try not to scream anymore but to _feel_ the pain. To _feel_ the horrible and awful pain they put me and Alec through. The fire was getting higher and higher and every moment I started to feel more pain. But I didn't care. I _wanted_ to feel the pain. I swear, every villager was going to pay twice as hard for this. I was going to let them feel pain they thought never exist. I was going to get my revenge.

~*~  
**Alec's POV**  
~*~

I started to cry and scream when I saw Jane burning too. Her beautiful face was covered with tears like mine was. Why? Why? What did we do to deserve this all? Why didn't they at least let Jane go? Maybe we were doomed. Doomed to be hated and killed.

I coughed when the thick smoke reached my lungs and I tried to reject the pain. For once I wished I didn't feel anything. For once I wished I couldn't see, that I couldn't see the pain Jane was suffering or the smug faces of the villagers. For once I wished I couldn't hear, that I couldn't hear Jane screaming from pain or the villagers cheering from pleasure. For once I wished I couldn't smell, that I couldn't smell the thick smoke. For once I wished that I couldn't feel, that I couldn't feel the guilt I had that I couldn't save my sister or the pain we both shared.

I looked dazzled at the smug faces from the villagers and wished I could let _them_ feel nothing. I wished I could let them go _blind_ or make them _deaf_. I wanted them to suffer. I wanted them to feel _nothing_. Because they were _nothing_. They were simply nothing. They weren't _humans_. They were evil people who didn't had any feeling for others.

Suddenly the villagers started to scream. But not from pleasure, from _pain_ and _fear_. Why? Did they finally understood that what they did to us was heartless and horrible? I couldn't figure out what happened because the pain was bewildered. My end would come soon and so was Jane's. I closed my eyes and waited for Death to take me.

Suddenly the fire was gone. I opened my eyes slowly with the little power I had and saw an _Angel_. He had a pale face and blood red eyes. No, he couldn't be an Angel. Even if he was such a beautiful creature, he couldn't be an Angel with those red eyes. Maybe he was a demon. I didn't care, I was at least out of the fire. Still I felt pain everywhere. My burns were still burning but I was too dazzled to cry from pain. I wanted to move my lips to speak but I had no strength anymore. I wanted to know where Jane was, how she was doing, but all my strength was gone. My eyes started to close slowly.

'No, don't die,' the creature said in an Angelic voice. 'Be strong, I'm going to help you but you have to fight,' I tried to listen to what he said but it was like the voice came through a long tunnel. 'You can do it. I am going to help you and your sister,' that last one gave me a little bit more strength. If he was going to help Jane I was prepared to fight, or at least try to fight to stay awake. I didn't realize the coldness of the skin of the creature, it felt good against my burning wounds. Suddenly I remembered the villagers. What happened to them? Where they gone? Where they going to hurt me or Jane more? 'Nobody is going to hurt you anymore,' the creature soothed. 'The villagers are gone, I gave them what they deserve.' What did he mean _gone_? Where they dead? Did he kill them all? Did I even care?

Suddenly I was flying. Was I dead? Was I in Heaven? No, I couldn't be in Heaven, my wounds were burning too much. I had too much pain. I tried with all my strength to keep my eyes open but I couldn't anymore. Slowly they started to close again and I was about to give up when the creature laid me down next to someone... I felt the back of our hands touching and I _felt_ who it was. _Jane_. Jane was next to me. With the little strength I had I grabbed her hand. I wasn't going to let her go anymore.

'This is going to hurt,' I heard the beautiful creature say again. 'But after that you'll be all right. I promise you,' I didn't understood what he meant until I felt two cold lips against my throat. I didn't realize what he was doing until I _felt_ it. He _bit_ me. A sharp pain cut through my wrists, ankles, from everywhere. I gasped for air as the lava flowed through my veins. My heart pounded like crazy against my chest. I wondered how Jane was until I heard her screaming too. _We were burning_. But it wasn't like at the stake before, no, this was even _worse_. I never felt his pain before. I swallowed uncomfortable as my body tried to reject the pain. I held Jane's hand tightly, as if she was my only hope.

~*~  
**Jane's POV**  
~*~

The last thing I knew was that I was in the cold hands of a beautiful creature. And now I was laying somewhere, next to Alec, holding his hand while I felt a sharp pain going through me. _I was burning again_. I screamed and tried to reject the pain, but how more I struggled how worse the pain became. I gasped for air while my heart pounded fast against my chest. I felt lava running through my veins as every move hurt. I suddenly heard Alec screaming next to me and I knew that the same was happening to him.

_Why?_ What did we do to deserve this? I knew exactly where we were. _We were burning in Hell_. We really were doomed. Alec and I had our whole life nobody but each other. Everyone hated us and wished we've never exist. We never did anything. We never meant any harm. Why did we deserve this? We didn't do anything!

But it didn't matter anymore. We were burning, maybe forever.

Alec and I were nothing more than the Witch Twins.

***  
**3 days later**

***

I didn't know how long Alec and I laid there. _Minutes, hours, days_, I lost track of time. Sometimes I stopped with screaming, screaming didn't help. The creatures who saved us sat next to us, explaining us what we're becoming. _Vampires_. I couldn't believe it. I never believed in witchcraft, why should I believe in _vampires_? Let alone that I and Alec were becoming one. But did it really matter?

I started to realize that the pain was getting less and that I was becoming _stronger_. I witnessed the last beats of my heart before it stopped with beating. I opened my eyes and gazed above me. Everything was so _clear_. I saw things I never saw before. Things who I thought were too little to see. Like dust in the air.

I sat up straight and realized that Alec's hand was still in mine. I turned my head and saw Alec. I smiled slightly when I realized that he was with me. That was the only thing I mattered. I hadn't realize yet that our skin was paler and that our eyes weren't brown anymore. The only thing what mattered that even after everything what happened, Alec was still here, with me.

The Witch Twins.

**------------------  
I hope you liked it!  
I would like to hear your opinion about it in a review.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
